1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a latching level shifter.
2. Related Art
In many integrated circuit applications, level shifters are used to convert one voltage to another voltage. In some applications, level shifters are required to convert one voltage to a higher voltage that could result in damage to the devices within the level shifter. One current solution places each device that is susceptible to damage from the high voltages in its own isolated well. However, this results in increasingly large layouts which require greater circuit area. This results in increased size and cost and is thus undesirable. Therefore, a need exists for an improved level shifter capable of handling high voltages.